


Glitter and Gold

by fandomsandanythingelse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Big Bang Challenge, Brief Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human AU, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity?, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, Thomas Sanders Storytime Big Bang Challenge, Verbal Abuse, depression and anxiety, it's technically an open relationship but boundaries aren't really defined, one night stand after the fact, self harm mention, ts big bang, ts big bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: Roman Kingston has it all. He's heir to the family fortune, he's got the perfect girlfriend, the best friend that anyone could ask for, and is pretty much on top of the world. Nothing can touch him.Virgil Sanders is a down-on-his-luck pansexual reporter who dresses like MCR is still together and is more than willing to get his hands dirty to get a good story.Everything changes when they wake up in the same bed after a drunken one night stand, and it seems like fate keeps throwing them together at the worst possible times, leaving them asking themselves the same two questions:What do they want? And how much are they willing to risk in order to have it?





	1. The Good Part - Prologue

“Richard Kingston was a great man,” the preacher said. “He loved his wife, his children, his friends. He gave to charity, even created his own...”

Roman tuned the man out as he looked over the people sitting in the pews below him. Being on the stand had its benefits. The church was nearly full, people he was sure his father never knew or would have wanted to know, attending. He could see a group of people in the back with notepads and recorders out, making sure to capture every word the preacher was saying. God, he hated journalists and paparazzi, making their living off of exposing people’s personal lives to the world. Why did they have to be here, taking pictures of his father’s casket, his mourning family? How could they live with the fact that they were reporting this?

A rustling next to him interrupted him from his thoughts.

“Remington Andrew Kingston, you are to leave that tie on!” Roman heard his mother hiss.

“But mom-” his brother Remy started to whine quietly.

“We are here for your father, we must look presentable.”

“But he’s dead,” Remy said.

“Remington.”

Roman nudged Remy. “Would you keep it on if I got you tickets to your favorite band?”

Remy huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine.”

Roman’s mother looked up at him with a grateful smile. “Thank you,” she mouthed. Roman nodded.

“And now we will hear from his oldest son, Roman Kingston.”

Roman looked up, then back to his family, before heading to the pulpit. He saw a couple cameras flash from the press section as he pulled out the papers his speech was on. He glanced down at the watch on his wrist, remembering a time when he’d longed to wear it. He cleared his throat and his mind then began.

“My father was a great man. He gave freely and loved fully.”  _ Lies, _ an inner voice whispered. He took a deep breath, shutting it out. “He helped me to become the man I am. I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do without him.” \


	2. Daylight - Seven Years Later

The first thing Roman woke up to was a pounding headache. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened last night. He knew he'd gone barhopping for… something. Was it Patton's birthday? His? Melissa's? Remy's? Who had he even gone with? He couldn't remember. He just barely remembered losing whoever it was he'd been with.

He turned over. How'd he get home? Was he home? The bed felt super uncomfortable, his bed had never been this hard. And why wasn’t he wearing any clothes?

And then he realized.

Oh god, Melissa was going to kill him.

He sat up and looked around the room. Hopefully the girl was hot enough to be able to make some excuse. The room wasn't exactly… feminine. Or at least not traditionally feminine, anyway. No pink or red or any sort of frilly stuff like Melissa had in hers. The walls were covered in posters advertising Panic! At the Disco, Fall-Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Green Day and some others. On the far wall was a flag with pink, yellow and blue stripes, arguably the brightest thing in the room. What country had that flag? He'd have to look it up later. Or maybe he'd ask the girl if she was still here. The floor was littered in clothes, Roman's were probably the brightest there. So he was dealing with some sort of emo chick. Fantastic.

The doorknob turned and a man about Roman’s age walked in wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and a chain with a gold ring on it. Shit, not only did Roman have a one night stand, now he had the boyfriend to deal with.

“Oh good, you're up. I was starting to think you were gonna sleep all day.” The man had an amused smile on his face as he started looking through the clothes on the ground. He picked up Roman's shirt and tossed it at him. “I think that's yours.”

Roman caught it easily. He looked back at the guy, who was acting pretty calm about the whole situation.

“I can explain-” Roman started.

“What is there to explain? We were drunk, things happened, we move on with our lives.”

“You're acting very calm about this.”

“Don't worry Princey, I freaked out plenty while I was in the shower, but like… it's no big deal.”

Roman nodded, a little confused. Princey? And why was he so calm about finding Roman here? Was it a threesome? It had to be a threesome.

“So where is your girlfriend?”

The man looked at Roman confused for a second, then started laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“You think I have a girlfriend.”

Roman was confused. “Then why- Oh. OH.”

The man had stopped laughing, but he still had an amused smile. “Didn't realize that you ended up at a gay bar, did you?”

Roman shook his head. “There must be some mistake, I’m not… into guys.”

“You seemed pretty into me last night.”

Roman put his face in his hands. “Oh god.”

The man grabbed a shirt off of the floor, sniffing it before pulling it over his head and tucking the necklace underneath. “But real talk, I promise I didn't do anything I didn't think I had your consent to. We were both super drunk, okay? Please just like… don’t go to the cops or anything.”

“I- I won’t,” Roman found himself saying, looking up at the man who breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Cool. Now, uh, I don’t know about you but I’ve got shit to do today, so…”

He looked at Roman like he was expecting him to do something. Roman looked at him, confused, then down at the shirt in his hand. “Oh! Yeah, get… yeah… get dressed.”

The man chuckled. “I’ll give you some privacy,” he said, grabbing a pair of pants off the floor before walking out.

Roman left the shirt on his lap and buried his face in his hands again. He’d screwed up big time. His girlfriend probably knew that he’d been out, knew he hadn’t come home and why. But a guy? He thought he’d grown past that phase when he was in college. And how had he ended up at a gay bar?

His train of thought was interrupted by a marimba tune coming from somewhere on the floor. Roman got off the bed and searched for the noise, grabbing his phone and answering it before it could end.

“Roman Kingston, who am I speaking with?”

“Who are you speaking with?” a somewhat amused voice asked. “She'd better be hotter than I am for you to pretend not to check caller ID.”

“Melissa, babe, hey!” He was most certainly a dead man.

“Oh, so you do acknowledge my existence.”

“In my defense, I was trying to answer before it went to voicemail.”

“What happened to you last night? You disappeared on us. Patton and I have been worried sick. We kept trying to call you but you either wouldn't pick up or you'd answer and then say some sort of drunk shit and hang up.”

Roman was trying to figure out how to respond, but he still wasn't thinking straight.

“Is she at least cute?” Melissa asked, cutting through the mire of blankness that was his brain.

Roman looked around the room again, thinking about the guy. “Uh… you could say that…”

“Alright well I have a mani-pedi scheduled, and we've got dinner plans. Do both of us a favor and don't get lost again.”

“Of course not babe. Love you.”

“Love you too. I'll see you when you get home.” Melissa made a kissing noise and hung up the phone, leaving Roman on the other end, slightly confused and still with a hell of a headache. He quickly got dressed then walked out of the room. It was a small apartment, cozy, and much better decorated than the bedroom that led right into a living room. Another door to his right was probably the bathroom, and there was an open kitchen to his left. 

“Hey Princey,” the stranger said when he saw Roman.

“Hey. Do you have any aspirin or anything?”

“Tylenol. Catch.” He threw a bottle at Roman, who fumbled with it before finally getting his hands on it.

“Water?”

The stranger pointed to the coffee table, where a black and purple mug and a clear glass sat. Roman grabbed the water and downed a couple pills.

“I, uh, I didn't catch your name?” he said, trying not to feel awkward.

“Virgil,” Virgil replied. “And you just introduced yourself as ‘His Royal Highness’ last night, so do you have like an actual name or is that it?”

“I'm Roman. And uh, I think it would probably be best if we didn't see each other again.”

“Yeah, wasn't planning on it, Princey. It's called a one night stand for a reason.”

Roman shook his head to clear it. “Right, yeah.”

“You need me to call someone? Get you an Uber or something?”

“No, I'll be fine. I have a phone,” Roman said as he waved it.

“Alright. Well, have a nice life, Prince Roman.”

* * *

“Good morning, Virgil,” Logan said as he walked into Virgil's apartment carrying three boxes of pizza and a two liter bottle of Coke. “How was your brother's party?”

Virgil grabbed the pizzas from Logan and walked toward the kitchen. “It was great. Fantastic. Everyone went home at like 11, but I stayed at the bar just so I could make the biggest mistake of my life.”

Logan looked at Virgil confused. Virgil set the pizzas on the counter and looked Logan dead in the eye. “I fucked Roman Kingston.”

“You what?!”

Virgil winced. “Hangover.”

“Sorry,” Logan said, lowering his voice. “I’m just trying to- You actually had sex with Roman Kingston?”

Virgil nodded.

“Like, social elitist, probably the straightest man to ever walk the planet Roman Kingston?”

“Yup.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t his friend?”

“Oh you wish I’d fucked Patton Hope.”

“Do you have any evidence that Roman was here?” Logan said, ignoring Virgil’s comment.

Virgil sighed. Sometimes he hated the fact that his best friend was a reporter like him. “My whole room smells like his cologne?”

“Not good enough. You could have bought his brand of cologne and sprayed it around the room to fool me.”

“First of all, he doesn't wear any kind of cologne that I could afford.”

“Anything else?” Logan asked.

Virgil shrugged. “I was hella drunk, Lo.”

“So how do you know you didn't make it up?”

“Because I wasn't hella drunk when I woke up. I watched him leave. He drank out of that cup on the table.”

“His DNA is still on it?”

“Oh my god Logan, are you going to take it to a forensics lab?”

“I might.”

Virgil sighed and grabbed a slice of pizza. “Let me know when you get DNA off of him to see if it'll match,” he said as he took a bite.

Logan scoffed. “He's in the system, or do you not remember your article on his arrest?”

“Ah yes, the one that almost got me a lawsuit. Let me just say, if I never have to look Alicia Kingston in the face again, I'd be the luckiest man alive.”

Logan poured himself a glass of Coke. “Wait till she finds out you fucked her son.”

“You said you didn't believe me!”

Logan simply shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

* * *

Roman stumbled out of the Uber, blinking in the bright light. Why did he accept Tylenol, that never worked for hangovers. And it was February, why was the sun out? God, he wished he'd had sunglasses.   
Someone walked out of the house toward him, but Roman couldn't tell who it was. Suddenly he was trapped in a hug, and a familiar voice was talking to him.   
"Thank god you're okay. We were worried sick!"   
"A little quieter please, Patton," Roman said, already hugging his friend back.   
"Oh, sorry." Patton pulled out of the hug and smiled. "Melissa had an appointment or else she'd be here. And your mom is looking for you."   
"Shit," Roman muttered under his breath.   
"I can cover for you if you want. I can tell her you stayed with me in the pool house.”   
"No, you don't need to do that. She won't get mad unless it ends up in the papers."   
"I'm surprised it hasn't already," Patton said, leading Roman into the house. "You're you. I'd be absolutely shocked if no one saw you walking out of some girl's apartment."   
Roman laughed weakly, trying one more time to push down the fear and guilt that had been building up inside him since leaving Virgil's.

He walked inside the house and started up the staircase. A woman stood at the top, intimidating in both her appearance and stature. Except for her finger tapping against her arm, she looked like she could be made of stone.   
"Hey mom," Roman said, avoiding looking her in the eye.   
"We need to talk. In private."   
Roman gulped and nodded, following his mother into her office. Roman absolutely loved his mother, no doubt about that. She had never laid a finger on him. But Alicia Kingston was a very intimidating woman.   
Alicia sat down and gestured for her son to do the same. "We have some things to discuss."   
Roman sat down trying to calm his breathing down. She didn't know, she couldn't have known. There's no way she could have known. "About?" Roman said, trying to look innocent.   
"Your brother's birthday party."   
Roman let out a small sigh of relief. "What about it?"   
"I just... It feels like he’s been pushing me away, so I haven't been able to spend much time around him, so I don't really know what he would want." Alicia pulled a binder put from the desk drawer. "Do you have any ideas?"

Roman thought for a second. “Have you called Beyonce yet?”

Alicia rolled her eyes. “This is serious, Roman.”   
“I’m being serious! Remy loves Bey!”

Alicia hesitated for a moment. “She’s busy that night.”

“Damn.”

“I know! I understand she has twins now, but she’s still a star.”

Roman shrugged. “He also likes that one band with the one guy.”

“Very specific, Roman.”

“Panic! at the Disco, I think?” Roman said, even though he knew he’d seen the band name not an hour earlier.

“Isn't the lead singer gay?”

“I don't think so? I mean, he's married to a woman. And anyway what does it matter if he is, Remy likes him.”

“I'll see what I can do.”

“Anything else you need from me?” Roman asked.

“Are you okay? You seem a little… out of it.”

“Eh, just a little hungover, I went out with Melissa and Patton last night.”

Alicia sighed through her nose. “Alcohol is not good for you, Roman.”

“I know mom, chill. It’s not like I’m going out drinking every night, we were just celebrating Melissa being KCA’s Donor of the Year. And none of drove or anything, we got a ride.”

“Alright. Just… I want you to be safe and make good decisions.”

Roman felt that fear bubbling back up, the briefest memory of a gentle kiss flashing in his memory. “Don’t you worry, mom! Good decisions all the way!”

“Okay.”   
“I’m going to my room now, bye!”

Roman was out the door before his mother could respond.

“What were you talking to Mom about?”

Roman froze as he opened his bedroom door. Of course his brother would be curious. “Nothing, just some logistical things.”

“Aboooouuut?” Remy asked.

Roman turned around. “I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

“It was about my birthday party, wasn’t it? Is there gonna be a bar? I’m gonna be twenty-one there’d better be an open bar.”

“You know how mom feels about alcohol, Rem.”

“You went drinking with Mel and Patt just last night,” Remy pointed out.

Roman rolled his eyes. “And Mom just chewed me out for it. Odds are you’re not having anything stronger than champagne or wine at your party.”

Remy pouted. Roman mocked his brother’s pouty face. “Boohoo, poor baby can’t do shots on his birthday.”

“Can you at least try to convince her?”

“I’ll see if I can’t sneak you something during the party.”

“Yesssss! You’re the best!” Remy said, squeezing Roman’s organs out of his body in a tight hug.

“Yeah yeah, only when you need something, now can I breathe?”

Remy let Roman go, then went off.

Roman rolled his eyes and walked into his room, falling onto his bed, his conversation with Remy already gone from his mind. Had he really… with a guy? No. It… he couldn’t have. There was no way. He was straight.

Wasn’t he?


	3. Migraine

Virgil awoke to the  _ shhhhk _ of his curtains being drawn, blinding light and Logan’s voice saying, “Alright depression time is over! We are doing your laundry, cleaning your room and making sure you’re eating.”

Virgil groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Logan pulled it right off of him.

“Remind me to make you give me my spare key back.”

“Ah, but now I get to remind you that you told me not to give you your spare key back except under circumstances that we absolutely hate each other or you get a long term partner. Which neither has happened, so I get to keep the key.”

“Damn it.”

Virgil sat up as Logan looked around the room. “You’re living in absolute filth.”

“Thanks.”

Logan picked up some of the clothes off the floor. “When was the last time you took your depression medication?”

Virgil shrugged. “When they ran out.”

Logan froze then looked up at Virgil. “When?”   
“What?”

“When did they run out?”

“Dunno, maybe a month ago? Why?”

“Show me your arms.”

“Logan-”

“Show me your arms, Virgil,” Logan repeated.

Virgil rolled his eyes and pulled up his sleeves, revealing no new scars. “I’m not a dumbass, I’m not gonna start cutting again.”

Logan took a deep breath. “I don’t care, I’m just worried.”   
“That was a contradictory statement.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. Now, I’m going to take these-” he held up the pile of dirty laundry in his arms- “to the laundry room, and you are going to call your doctor to get back on your meds.”

Virgil groaned. “I stopped taking them because I felt fine.”

“Because you were taking them. Depression doesn’t magically go away. What about your anxiety meds?”   
“Take as needed, still have half a bottle.”

“Good.”

“Look, I’ve not been suicidal, I don’t want to hurt myself, I’m fine, Logan.”

Logan glared at Virgil. “You haven’t gotten out of bed in two days, you had a drunken one night stand with a total stranger, you haven’t done laundry in at least a week, and you are not taking your meds. You are still depressed.”

Virgil sighed. “Fine, whatever you say, Mom.”

“Call your doctor,” Logan said again, walking out the door.

Virgil sighed again as he heard the front door slam shut. His hand went to his chest, feeling for the ring that he always wore around his neck. He grabbed it between his forefinger and thumb. It was a woman’s ring, his mother’s. It barely fit his pinkie, but he always carried with him.

_ Virgil watched as Nate walked out of the hospital room. His brother’s normally rough-looking demeanor was gone, the big man sobbing like a baby. Virgil steeled himself before walking in, wondering what she’d said to him. _

_ “Hey Mom,” Virgil said in that quiet way you did when you walked into a dying person’s room. His mother looked up from the bed and smiled at him. _

_ “Virgil, my baby boy,” she said. “Come here.” _

_ Virgil walked closer to the bed, smiling sadly. Even in the last stages of breast cancer, she still somehow managed to have that contagious smile. _

_ “Come on, sit down.” _

_ Virgil obliged, sitting in the chair next to the bed. _

_ “I want you to have something.” _

_ “Mom, it’s okay-” _

_ “No, shhh. I want you to have something of mine. I don’t care what you do with it, just make sure it stays safe, alright?” _

_ “Alright.” _

_ Virgil’s mother reached under her pillow and pulled something out. _

_ “I want you to have this.” She held out her hand. Virgil held out his own as she dropped what she was holding into it. Virgil picked it up. “Your wedding ring? But Dad-” _

_ “Your dad’s long dead, and I’m going to join him soon. I’m sure that God’ll have something better than a silly old ring to keep us together.” _

He sighed at the memory, wondering for the umpteenth time whether or not God actually existed, then went to grab his phone off his night stand to do as Logan asked. He felt around for it, then heard a thump. He looked down and there his phone was.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” he muttered to himself before going to pick it up. It was a little too far out of reach from his bed, so he rolled out of bed onto his knees. 

“OW, FUCK!” he shouted as he felt glass pierce his skin. If he’d broken his phone, he’d probably kill- Oh. Maybe Logan had a point about him still being depressed.

"Are you alright?" Logan was somehow already at his side.

Virgil lifted his leg to see the damage. There was a little bit of blood from cut glass, but it definitely wasn't his phone that he'd crushed.

"Is that gold?" Logan asked.

Virgil picked the broken watch up to examine it. "It sure does look like it." The glass of the face was shattered, some pieces were missing, most likely burrowed in Virgil's knee. He turned it over.

_ Richard Roman Kingston Jr. _

"Holy shit," Virgil murmured.

"What?"

"It's Roman's."

"What?"

"I mean, technically it was his dad's, it says Jr., but Richard's dead and Roman's the only Kingston who's been in my apartment ever."

Logan took the watch. "This must be worth a fortune."

"I'm not selling Roman's watch!"

"I wasn't suggesting you do," Logan amended quickly. "I was saying that you broke it."

"Fuck."

"He's probably going to be looking for this."

"Shit."

“Are you going to say something more articulate, or just curse?”

“Logan, I just broke his watch. His extremely expensive watch. That I’m probably going to have to replace. Which I can’t afford to replace.”

“Those are all correct statements.”

“Yeah no shit, Sherlock.”

“Virgil, you’re bleeding,” Logan said, a little shocked that he was just realizing this.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

Logan helped Virgil up onto the bed. “I’ll be right back. You still need to call your doctor about your meds.”

“My phone’s on the floor.”

Logan grabbed it and handed it to Virgil. “Call him. I’ll grab some stuff to fix your knee up with.”

Virgil nodded. He looked down at the phone in his hand, then at the watch that Logan had left on his dresser. That Roman had left on his floor.

That had been on his floor since… 

Virgil shook his head, dispelling any memories associated with that night, then opened his phone and scrolled through his contacts to find his doctor.

He’d worry about the watch later.


	4. Supermarket Flowers

“I told you, Nate, I don’t want to work here,” Virgil said as he walked past the counter of the flower shop.

“Please, I just need a little help until I can get someone hired.”

Virgil turned around and glared at his older brother. “It’s not my fault you’re a sucky employer.”

“Wow, low blow dude.”

“It’s true! You don’t give out schedules when they need to be, you don’t know how to do math, you don’t pay people on time, and you let employees call out whenever they want, leaving the shop shorthanded.”

“So you can help with that!”

“No. Mom left the shop to you, you’re the one who needs to run things.”  _ Even if it’s into the ground,  _ Virgil added mentally.

Nate rolled his eyes and glanced up. “Look, customer, go get ‘em!”

Virgil started to protest, but was turned around and shoved forward before he could get a word out. He grumbled a little, then went to face the customer.

Who just happened to be Roman Kingston.

Really, fuck his brother.

“Uh, how can I help you today?” Virgil asked, trying to keep his face hidden, hoping his voice didn’t give him away.

“Oh, uh, I’m just looking,” Roman said to Virgil, then under his breath, “What do I get her?”

Virgil cleared his throat. “Depends on what you want to say.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, well flowers have their own language.”

“Their own language?” Roman parroted.

“Well, I mean, they don’t talk, but like, they have individual meanings. For example, just because I don’t know the situation, let’s just say that this girl you’re talking about is someone you’ve seen around and you wanna say, ‘Hey I think you’re cute, let’s go out sometime,’ if you give her a bouquet with orange lilies, black roses, marigolds, and hydrangeas, you pretty much just told her ‘fuck you’ and if she knows anything about flowers, you just threw your shot in the garbage with the flowers.”

Roman nodded, fiddling with his something in his pocket. “That’s good to know.”

Virgil busied himself with organizing flowers nearby, trying to keep away from Roman’s gaze. “So what are you trying to say?”

“Well, I guess… I don’t know, I… I kind of messed up, and I want something that says, ‘I love you, and I’m sorry,’ but with more ‘I love you.’ If that makes any sense.” Roman turned, freezing when he realized who he was talking to. “You- you work here?”

“Shit,” Virgil mumbled, then to Roman, he said. “No, I don’t. Well, uh, I mean I used to? My mom owned the place, but like now my brother does, and he sometimes makes me work without pay, uh… Roses. That’s your best bet.” Virgil quickly walked back toward the counter, where Nate stopped him.

“What the hell was that? He looks like he has money, and you’re gonna let him walk out with one measly rose?”

“I can’t, Nate. Not him.”

Nate glanced up at Roman, then looked back down at Virgil. “If you send him out of here with more than a dozen, I’ll pay you.”

Virgil glanced back at Roman, and then back to Nate, hesitating a moment before saying, “You have to pay me the price of the bouquet plus whatever your best commission normally would be.”

Nate huffed. “Fine. Now go.” He turned Virgil around and shoved him back toward Roman.

“Hi!” Virgil said, already mentally cursing his brother out. “Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I-” he took a deep breath- “Please try not to freak out about this, I’m just gonna be professional. Can we do that?”

Roman looked at Virgil warily, like he was afraid Virgil would bite him. “Uh, yes?”

“Cool, good. Best ‘I love you, I’m sorry’ flowers.” Virgil looked around the shop, trying to see what would work the best. Was he really helping Roman Kingston make an apology bouquet for something that they’d done together?

“Purple hyacinth,” Virgil said, pulling a few of the flowers and handing them to Roman. “They mean sorry.” He looked around the shop. “I think here red chrysanthemums would work better than roses as the main flower.”

“Why?”

“They look better with the hyacinth. Still means I love you, just has a different look from the rose.”

Roman nodded, accepting the chrysanthemums Virgil handed him.

The two walked around the shop for another few minutes, pulling flowers, then another fifteen trying to arrange it to look perfect. By the time that Roman left the store with a pretty big bouquet, Virgil was trying to fend off a panic attack.

“Great job,” Nate said, clapping Virgil on the shoulder, causing him to jump and elbow Nate in the gut.

“Shit, sorry!” Virgil said, panic attack starting to set in. “Sorry sorry, god, I didn’t mean to!”

Nate held his stomach but didn’t seem mad. “You have your anxiety meds on you?”

“My… what?”

“Hey, Virge, focus on me. Listen to me, alright?”

Virgil nodded, trying to do as his brother asked.

“Okay, good. Now, do you have your anxiety meds on you?”

Virgil took a moment to try and comprehend exactly what Nate had said, then nodded, pulling the bottle out of his pocket.

“Good, now stay here, I’m gonna go get you some water.”

Virgil nodded while Nate went and grabbed a glass of water, then downed the meds with it, grateful when he felt them start to kick in.

“Can I ask what caused that attack? Was it my fault?”

Virgil shook his head. “No, just. I told you, that guy.”

“What about him?” Nate looked a little confused.

Virgil sighed. “I… remember your party last week?”

“Yeah.”

“I ended up taking that guy home.”

Nate laughed a little. “And you just made an apology bouquet for his girlfriend.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Hey at least you’re getting paid for it, and he was cute.”

Virgil shoved his brother. “You’re the absolute worst.”

Nate ruffled Virgil’s hair. “You’re my brother, it’s my job to be.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Think about what?”

“Working here. I’ll think about it.”

“Really? God, that would be the best.”

Virgil nodded. “I just… that made me realize how much I missed doing this.”

Nate nodded as well. “Mom would be proud to see you, y’know.”

Virgil chuckled. “Yeah, I waited to have the panic attack until after the customer left.”

Nate rolled his eyes. “But seriously dude, it’s gonna be okay. You’re killing life.”

“Yeah, I guess I kind of am.”


	5. Mr. Brightside

“Roman hurry up, we’re going to be late!” Andrea called from the top of the stairs.

“I know, I’m just looking for something!” Roman shouted back, searching through the drawers in his vanity. Where the hell did he put that watch?

“What’s up?” Patton asked from the doorway, causing Roman to jump.

“God, Patton, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“You good? Whatcha looking for?”

“My dad’s watch.”

“Well backtrack,” Patton said. “Where was the last time you saw it?”

Roman thought for a second then froze. “That night we went clubbing.”

“So you probably left it at that girl’s apartment.”

Roman cursed and slammed the open drawer on the vanity shut. Patton flinched at the noise.

“Sorry, I- sorry,” Roman said.

“It’s fine. I can go get it tomorrow. People won’t-”

“No! Uh- I mean… Ugh, I’ll get it. It’s my responsibility, my dad’s watch. He gave it to me.”

“It would look less suspicious if I-”

“I said no, Patt. I’ll get it.”

Patton nodded and held up his hands. “Okay. But we really need to go.”

Roman nodded and checked his pocket and grabbed the bouquet Virgil had helped him make, grateful that he hadn’t lost what was most important right now. As much as he wished he could have a piece of his father with him tonight, this was something he could do on his own.

* * *

“Thank you all so much for coming,” Alicia Kingston said from the podium on the stage. “This charity meant so much to my late husband, and he would be very glad to see you all here.”

Virgil still had no idea why he had an invitation to this event. Alicia hated him, Richard was long dead, and Roman was… well, Virgil knew that if Roman saw him here, there’d be issues. But here he was, reporting on the Kingston Charity for the Arts Donation Dinner like any other dunce with a press badge. God he hoped Roman wouldn’t recognize him.

“And it is with great honor that I announce this year’s guest of honor,” Alicia continued from the stage. “Melissa Jameson, our biggest donor, and my son’s beautiful girlfriend.”

Virgil joined the people clapping as Roman escorted Melissa to the podium. He couldn’t help but think that for some reason, they looked wrong together. They had great chemistry, Virgil knew that. He could see it every time they were together in public, on TV, stuff like this. But it was platonic chemistry more than romantic. He’d never really known why, or questioned it, chalking it up to heterosexual shenanigans.

Until now, Virgil realized. Could Roman being in denial of his sexuality, whatever it was, be the reason he didn't connect well with Melissa? Virgil jotted that thought down in his notebook, before flipping the page to continue writing on the event.

“Melissa has been one of the KCA’s biggest supporters since it was founded ten years ago. Not only has she donated her money, but she’s also donated her time and talents to helping out the students this charity helps.”

The audience applauded again, and Virgil made sure that he was writing down every word Alicia said. But whenever he looked up at the stage, his gaze wasn’t on Alicia, speaking, nor even Melissa, in her sparkling red dress that probably cost more than he got in his last paycheck. His eyes kept coming back to Roman.

Roman, who was wearing a black suit that probably cost as much as Melissa’s dress. Roman, whose watch he’d found in his apartment. Roman, who he had just helped to make a bouquet. Roman, of whom Virgil had blurry memories of frantic touches and passionate kisses. Who’d made Virgil promise not to tell a soul about their one night together. Rich, handsome, in denial, wonderful Roman.

_ Fuck. _

Virgil could not be in love with him. It had been one night. One night that he’d sworn to forget. That and Princey was in a relationship.

_ You’re being ridiculous, Virge,  _ his rational side was telling him.  _ You can still thirst after him. Plenty of people do it, and they haven’t even slept with him. _

Why did his inner rational side sound like Logan?

Virgil realized that this line of thought was distracting him from the event, so he refocused to the stage.

Roman had taken the podium, and was suddenly holding that bouquet, those damn flowers that Virgil had helped him pick out.

“As probably all of you know, Melissa and I have been dating for the last three years.” He took the microphone from the podium and walked to Melissa’s other side, handing the flowers to her. “She’s the light of my life, the person who makes me happiest in the world.”

_ Then how did you end up in my bed? _

Roman pulled something out of his pocket, Virgil couldn’t quite see what it was. And then he was on one knee, and Virgil could see the glint of the ring.

“Melissa, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Quiet murmuring overtook the room, and Virgil was frozen in place. There was no way this was happening, no way Roman was proposing to someone he had no chemistry with, someone he couldn’t love.

Some part of Virgil knew that he was being ridiculous, that Roman had every right to propose and love whoever the hell he wanted to.

_ So why the hell does it hurt so much? _

Melissa was nodding, and then she took the microphone from Roman. “Yes! Of course, Roman, I’ll marry you!”

Virgil wrote down Melissa’s response word for word as Alicia took the microphone again. “I… I honestly wasn’t expecting that.”

A quiet laugh rolled through the venue, but Virgil didn't get the joke.

“Dinner will be served momentarily, and feel free to wander around, look at the art,” Alicia continued. “Remember it’s all for sale, and all your money is going to a good cause.”

Virgil took that as his cue to head to the bathroom.

* * *

Roman smiled a little at the sight of the ruby on Melissa’s hand as they sat down to eat. It matched her dress perfectly tonight. He’d had it fitted especially for her, and it looked amazing. She looked amazing.

But his mind kept wandering. He still didn't have his dad’s watch. Virgil did. Virgil who he’d- Nope, Roman, don’t think about that. It was a stupid drunk mistake, like any other one nightstand.

_ So why are you still thinking about him? _ A part of him asked.

_ Because he has my watch,  _ he told that part.  _ Because he made the bouquet. _

He almost believed himself.

His table started politely laughing at a joke Melissa had told. Roman laughed as well, even though he had no idea what she’d said. “If you all would excuse me a moment,” he said with a small smile.

The others nodded, and he left to the bathroom. Once there, he splashed his face with water, then looked up at himself in the mirror. “God I’m a mess.”

“Makes two of us,” a voice from across the room said. Roman looked over at the man, doing a double-take when he realized who it was.

“Are you following me?” he asked Virgil.

Virgil looked back over at Roman, his mind reeling when he realized who it was. “No, uh, just-” he held up his press badge. “Working?”

“You’re one of them?” What didn’t this guy do?

“One of who?”

“Paparazzi, journalists, people who make a living by invading people’s privacy.”

“Look, I just tell the truth, it’s not my fault that you guys sue us for it.”

“You invade our privacy.”

“I do not. I report facts.”

“Oh, like what?”

“Like the fact that you were publicly arrested for disorderly conduct?”

“That was you?”

“Face it, Princey, your life isn’t as ‘private’ as you’d like it to be.”

“Because people like you make it that way!”

“Because you guys take all the skeletons out of your closet and put them on display for everyone to see! I’m not the guy who goes into your house with a telephoto lens to take pictures of you in your underwear, I’m the guy who reports on stuff like this-” Virgil gestured around him- “Donation dinners, birthday parties, weddings, arrests, family disputes come to light. If you guys want to keep putting everything out to dry, we’re gonna keep reporting it.”

Roman crossed his arms and glared at Virgil. “You still have my watch.”

_ Shit,  _ Virgil thought, though he kept his face passive. “Haven’t seen it.”

“Really? I have a hard time believing that.”

“You saw my room. It could be anywhere in there.”

Roman huffed. “If you do see it, just let me know you have it.”

“How? Should I write an article on it?” Virgil chuckled a little. “I can just imagine the title. ‘Roman, I Found Your Watch: My One Night Stand With Roman Kingston’.”

Roman’s eyes widened and he looked around, making sure no one else was in the bathroom. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Virgil snorted at the look on Roman’s face. “Relax, Princey, I’m kidding. Just give me your number and I’ll text you when I find it.”

Roman looked at Virgil skeptically. Virgil just pulled his phone out and handed it to Roman.

“What do you think I’d do with it? Share it with all my friends? Sign you up for random daily cat photos?”

“Alright, fine.” Roman took the phone and put his number in. “Don’t give it to anyone. And don’t sign me up for anything.”

“Aww, but I’m sure you’d love random daily cat photos from all my friends.”

Roman looked at Virgil, mildly annoyed.

“I promise I won’t give your number to anyone.”

“Good.” Roman turned to leave the bathroom, pausing with his hand on the door. He turned back to Virgil. “Thank you. For looking for it.”

“Any time, Princey,” Virgil said, putting his hand over his heart. “I know what it’s like to have something like that.”

Roman snorted. “Really.”   
Virgil nodded, pulling his ring from under his shirt. “It’s my mom’s. Gave it to me on her deathbed.”

Roman stepped a little closer to get a better look at it. “It’s beautiful.” And it was. The band was silver, made of delicate-looking swirls coming up to where the gem was set, an opal instead of a traditional diamond.

“Yeah, Dad went all out for her, bought her the nicest ring he could afford.”

“It must have been a lot for him.”

“Oh, it was. He spent months saving up for it, proposed to her almost the minute he got it. Least, that’s what Mom always said.”

Roman smiled a little. “He must have loved her a lot.”

“More than anything in the world,” Virgil said, putting the ring back under his shirt. “I’ll get your watch back to you.”

Roman nodded, then left the bathroom. Virgil had to lean against the wall, hating himself for getting all weak in the knees all of a sudden.

And then it hit him.

He’d  _ lied  _ to Roman about not finding the watch. What if he found out? What if he had someone break into his apartment and that person saw the watch on his nightstand, and then they took it like that to Roman? Would Roman sue him for destroying his property? For theft? Both?

Virgil took a deep breath. “You’re overreacting,” he murmured to himself, grateful he’d taken his anxiety meds before this. The more rational part of him knew that Roman wouldn’t actually send someone to break into his apartment.

Virgil walked over to the sink and splashed some water on his face. He had a job to do, and neither anxiety nor cute guys could stop him from doing it.

* * *

Roman sighed in relief when the dinner was over. He loosened his tie and collapsed face-first onto his bed, letting a muffled scream into his pillow. How could he let one guy, one  _ reporter _ get to him so much? He knew better than to let reporters get under his skin, and yet this one had not only managed that, he’d also managed to get into Roman’s pants.

Not that he’d ever admit that publicly, of course.

Roman’s phone buzzed. He flipped onto his back and pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text.

[Unknown Number 11:29 pm]  _ Hey, it’s V. I looked around my room and I uh, found your watch _

The next text was a picture of Roman’s watch, but the face was broken, some pieces of glass missing.

Roman quickly put Virgil’s contact into his phone, then texted him back.

[Princey 11:30 pm]  _ what happened!? _

[V 11:30 pm]  _ Idk dude, it was a complete accident. I’ll get it fixed as soon as I get paid, I promise. _

[Princey 11:30 pm]  _ that’s my dad’s watch and you broke it!? _

[V 11:31 pm]  _ It’s not like I was trying to! It probably got stepped on, could have been any one of three people _

[Princey 11:32 pm]  _ three? _

[V 11:32 pm]  _ You, me, or my friend Logan who comes over sometimes. I’m sorry, like I said I’ll get it fixed. _

Roman sighed and replied with a quick  _ fine,  _ before tossing his phone aside. 

_ What is wrong with me?  _ Roman thought. He should be happy. He proposed to the girl he loved tonight! But instead, he was stuck thinking about some stupid reporter who had broken his watch.   
Some… guy who’d waltzed into his life and taken pretty much everything he cared about. Roman let out another sigh, wondering how his life had come to this. Dad would kill him if he were still alive. He always had a way of finding when Roman and Remy were doing things they weren’t supposed to.

_ “Dammit Remy, this is the last time!” _

_ Roman peeked his head out of his room, curious as to what the yelling was about. _

_ “I didn’t- I wasn’t trying to-!” _

_ “‘I wasn’t trying to-’” Richard mocked. He was gripping the back of Remy’s clothes, one of their mother’s dresses underneath her favorite fur jacket. Alicia walked out of her office to see the commotion. _

_ “Richard, what are you doing?” she shouted. _

_ “Your son decided to play dress-up.” Roman winced as Richard threw Remy on the floor. _

_ “Richard, that’s no way to-” _

_ “He is thirteen years old, Alicia. He needs to grow up. You’re too soft on these boys.” _

_ “They’re just curious, like any kid.” _

_ “Well, they don’t need to be curious about what it’s like to be a woman. They’re men, they’re better than that.” _

Roman knew better than that. He was better than that.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Virgil was yet again woken up by his curtains opening, the blinding light of the sun, and Logan saying, “I’ve got errands to run, you’ve got a prescription to pick up and a watch to fix. Hurry up and throw some clothes on.”

Virgil groaned and rolled onto his stomach. “You’re a cruel monster, what if someone had turned me into a vampire last night?”

“You’re not dust and you’re not sparkling, so it doesn’t matter.”

“But I could be, and you didn’t even stop to consider it.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Get up.”

Virgil groaned again. “What if my back’s broken and I can’t walk?”   
“You had no problem rolling over.”

Virgil pushed himself up and into a sitting position. “Fuck you.”

“Get dressed, we’ve got shit to do.”

“Y’know what? Fuck you.”

“So you’ve said. Off the bed.”

Virgil stood, walking over to his closet. “I need to get someone or fight with you, I want my key back.”

Logan chuckled. “Sorry I’m so pushy.”

Virgil grabbed a shirt and put it on. “I have a problem.”

“Besides your depression?”

Virgil turned around and stuck his tongue out at Logan. “Yes besides my depression. I’m…” he hesitated, trying to find the right words, “a dumbass.”

“Already established, not quite a problem.”

“I think I’m falling for Roman.”

“Well shit.”

“And he proposed to his girlfriend last night.”

“So I’ve read. I’m assuming you’re writing an article on it?”

“I have to, it’s my job,” Virgil said, pulling on a pair of pants.

“That is quite unfortunate. Just imagine the headline.”

“Shut your dirty mouth.”

“Try not to let your bitterness seep through into the article,” Logan said as he walked back into the living room.

Virgil flipped Logan off on his way out.

* * *

Logan had just dropped Virgil off at his doctor to pick up his prescription and was pulling out of the parking stall, but unfortunately, he didn’t hit his brakes soon enough to prevent his car from hitting the person who randomly jumped out behind his car. Logan put the car in park and got out, wondering just where the hell the stranger had come from.

The person was on the ground but sitting up, there didn’t appear to be any blood, but a couple of bags filled with party supplies were strewn around them. “Are you alright?”

They nodded. Logan kneeled next to them, realizing that they looked quite familiar.

“What’s your name?” Logan asked.

“P-Patton,” Patton stuttered upon actually getting a good look at the face of the person who hit him. It had to be illegal for someone to be that hot.

“Like Patton Hope, the civil rights activist?” Logan asked.

Patton nodded, god the stranger even sounded hot. “Exactly like that.”

“I have to say, I’m a big fan of your work. I’m bisexual myself, and honestly, you’ve been such a huge inspiration to me.”

“Really?” A hot stranger who actually liked him and was into guys? This was almost too good to be true.

“Yes. May I ask why you ran behind my car?”

“I didn’t see the reverse lights on, I guess I wasn’t paying attention,” Patton said.

Logan chuckled a little as he started picking up the bags that Patton had dropped.

“God, you’re a lifesaver, thank you so much,” Patton said as he stood up.

“Almost a life ender, I’d say, considering the circumstances,” Logan said, handing the bags back to Patton.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, it’s all my fault. Now, I really do gotta get home, I’ve got a party to start decorating for,” Patton said, holding up the bags.

Logan hesitated for only a second before asking, “Would you mind if I gave you a ride? I’d love to keep talking to you.”

Patton’s eyes widened for a second before he nodded eagerly. “Yeah, I’d love that.”

Logan smiled, walking to open up the passenger side door.

Patton ducked his head and blushed a little as he sat down, waiting for Logan to get in the car. “I don’t think I’ve caught your name?”

“Ah, it’s Logan, sorry about that.”

“No problem. Nice to meet you, Logan. And uh, thanks for not like, hating me for getting behind you,” Patton said sheepishly.

“Ah, no problem. It was my fault anyway. Thank you for not calling the police on me for hitting you.”

Patton laughed. “Ah, no biggie. I’m not dead, hardly even bruised.”

“That certainly is good.”

“So what do you do, Logan?”

“I’m a journalist. mainly write on important events taking place in the city.”

“So you’ll be at Remy Kingston’s birthday party next weekend?”

“Unfortunately not. I don’t have an invitation.”

Patton bit his lip as Logan carefully pulled out of the spot. “Uh, well… I have a plus one that I haven’t used. Would you like to go with me?”

“You’re really asking me?” Logan glanced over at Patton before turning back to the road. “I mean, we just met.”

Patton nodded. “You seem like a nice guy, and I’d… like to get to know you better.”

Logan blushed a little. “In that case, I’d love to be your plus one.”

“Sweet, it’s a date!”

“It’s a date,” Logan repeated with a soft smile.

* * *

“A thousand dollars? Just to fix the face?”

“Sorry, but there’s a lotta damage kid,” the jeweler said. “I’d have you replace it entirely, if not for the engraving on the back.”

Virgil huffed. “You’re overcharging me because of the engraving, aren’t you?”

“You’re lucky I haven’t reported you to the police yet.”

“For the last time, I didn’t steal the fucking watch, okay? I talked to the guy for an article I was writing and it fell off.”

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen’s butler. Listen, if you’re here paying to get it fixed on your own dime, either it’s a fake or Mr. Kingston dunno you have it.”

“I told him I’d pay to get it fixed.” Virgil pulled out his phone. “I can show you the texts.”

“Don’t need ‘em. A thousand.”

“Please, I don’t have eight hundred after I pay rent.”

“Not my fault.”

“Seven.”

“A thousand, take it or leave it.”

“Seven fifty, and I’ll throw in my mom’s wedding ring.”

“Steal that too?”

“She died, it’s the most valuable thing I own.” Virgil pulled the chain from under his shirt. The jeweler leaned forward to get a better look at it.

“Can I get a closer look?”

Virgil took the chain off and handed the ring to the man.

“You sure you didn’t steal this?”

“I’m sure. It was my mom’s, gave it to me on her deathbed. Seven fifty and the ring, or I take the watch somewhere else.”

“Fine, I’ll take it. Ring’s probably worth three hundred on its own. Come in on the tenth, should be ready.”

“Thank you.” Virgil paid the jeweler and walked out to call Logan. He called him again when it went to voicemail.

“Dammit Logan, pick up your phone,” he muttered as it was ringing.

“Logan’s phone,” a peppy voice answered.

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Virgil asked the stranger.

“I’m Patton, and Logan’s busy driving, so he didn’t want to answer.” In a more muffled voice, he heard the guy, Patton, say, “They say they’re your best friend.” There was some more muffled talking, and then Patton was back on the phone. “He says that he’ll call you back.”

“Ugh, can I talk to him, please?”

The conversation was muffled again. Virgil couldn’t make out anything that was being said, and then he heard Logan. “What do you want?”

“Went to Gustavo’s. Guy was a total asshole about it, charged me an arm and a leg, but I managed to get him to fix the watch.”

Logan was silent for a moment before saying, “That’s… good?”

“Yeah, god, I hope…” Virgil trailed off for a second, trying to figure out what to say if Logan had him on speaker. “My friend appreciates the effort I’m putting into getting his watch back to him.”

“You did break it, Virgil.”

“On accident! And he doesn’t need to know it was me.”

“You didn’t tell Roooobert that you broke his watch?” Logan asked, lengthening the “o” when he almost said Roman’s name.

“Of course I didn’t tell him, what if he kills me?”

“He’s not gonna kill you, Virge.”

“And what if he does?”

“He won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Why would he kill you? You’re doing him a favor.”

“Yeah alright, whatever, go have fun with your new boyfriend.”

Virgil heard a laugh on the other side of the phone, and Logan stammering before he hung up.


	7. Believer

Roman was sitting at the vanity, applying a little bit of makeup before going out when Patton flopped onto his bed.

“Can I rant about a cute guy I just met?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Okay, so I just went shopping for Remy’s party, right? And this guy approaches me…”

Roman let Patton’s voice become background noise as he looked at himself in the mirror, then down at the makeup in front of him.

_ “I’d better not see you looking like that again, got it? The only people who do that to themselves are fags and pussies, and I didn't raise you to be either.” _

Roman blinked a few times. He hadn’t thought about that day… almost since it happened. He’d seen a couple of episodes of RuPaul’s Drag Race with his mom and Remy and decided to try a drag makeup look himself. His dad had caught him and slapped the makeup out of his hand. Roman hadn’t worn makeup outside basic TV coverup since.

“And oh my god, he was just, ugh, I can’t even describe him. Oh! I got a picture with him for my Insta, let me show you!” Patton pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a picture of himself and the guy he’d been talking about. The guy was kind of cute, not that Roman would ever admit that out loud. He realized that Patton was looking at him expectantly.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Roman said with a small laugh. “I’m not a fag.”

Patton’s smile fell. “What did you just say?” he asked quietly.

“I’m not a- oh. Patton, I-”

Patton shook his head. “No. Just… don’t.”

“I’m sorry, Patton, I didn't-”

“What did I just fucking say?” Patton said. Roman flinched a little, shocked.

“Yeah,” Patton continued. “I just fucking swore. What are you gonna do about it?”   
Roman stayed silent.

Patton huffed angrily. “I’m so sick of shit like that. You, your mom. Your dad when he was alive. Just saying shit like that and covering it up with, ‘Oh, I can’t be homophobic, I know a gay guy.’ Well guess what? You can know a gay guy and be his friend and still be fucking homophobic, alright? You can know me and be my friend, and still say shit like you just did.”

“To be fair, I-” Roman started.

“No! You don’t get to speak! Okay? You get to speak all the damn time. It’s my turn.”

Roman shut his mouth and nodded.

Patton sighed. “Look. You… you keep at it with little digs. And then you go and- You know how I feel about that word, Roman. And you just casually said it like it’s no big deal.”

Roman looked down in shame. Patton took another breath. “I- I’ll come to Remy’s birthday party, since I already invited someone. But after that, I… I don’t know. If you can… change, and realize what you’re doing wrong, then maybe I’ll come back and be your friend. But now? I’m gone.” Patton stood up and left the room.

Roman watched him leave, flinching when the door slammed shut.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since the fight, Patton hardly saying a word to Roman as they decorated the ballroom for the party.

And now that he finally had a moment to himself a few hours before the party was due to start, Roman found himself looking at Virgil’s contact in his phone. Would it be a good idea to call him? What would he even talk to him about? The watch? The fight? Maybe that should just be between Patton and himself, but Virgil knew about… gay things.

He hit call.

“If this is about your watch, I’ll get it to you at the party tonight,” Virgil said in lieu of greeting.

“Oh, uh, thank you. One less thing I have to worry about.”

“What’s up?”

“I think I fucked up my friendship with Patton.”

“What’d you do?”

“I said the f word, like, to his face.”

“You just said it.”

“Not… that f word.”

“What f wo- Ohhhh,” Virgil cut himself off when he realized. “Nice going, dipshit.”

“He’s pissed.”

“Did he swear?”

“Yes.”   
“What I wouldn’t give to see that. You actually made Patton Hope curse.”

“I’ve got bigger problems, Virgil.”

“Yeah, you pissed off a literal angel by saying a homophobic slur.”

“What should I do?”

“Well what was the context?”

Roman sighed and described what happened to Virgil.

“That’s… bad. You realize how bad that is, that you just casually said it like that, right?”

“Yes I realize how bad it is. What do I do?”

Virgil was quiet for long enough that Roman had to pull the phone back to make sure he hadn’t hung up. “Virgil?”   
“I’m still here, I just… I think… that you need to ask yourself why being gay is wrong.”

“It’s not?” Roman said, a little confused.

“That came out wrong.” Virgil sighed. “I meant… Here. When you get off the phone with me, you go look in the mirror and ask yourself why it’s so important that absolutely everyone, the press, your friends, family, even strangers on the street, view you as absolutely, undeniably straight. Why is it automatically bad for you to do anything that might seem gay?”

“I-”

“Not now, not to me,” Virgil said. “This isn’t something you need to tell me. It’s what you need to figure out on your own. And whatever it is, don’t use it as an excuse. Don’t be all like, ‘Oh hey Patton, I’m sorry I indirectly called you a slur, but it’s because of’ whatever. When you apologize to him, you need to say, ‘Hey, I am sorry about what I said. I found out some stuff about myself that I need to work on, and it affected me like that.’ And make it better. Alright?”   
“Alright,” Roman said.

“Good. Now go be free, figure yourself out.”

The call ended.

Roman looked down at his phone, then up at his mirror.

_ If you can… change, and realize what you’re doing wrong… _

_ Why is it automatically bad for you to do anything that might seem gay? _

_ The only people who do that to themselves are fags and pussies. And I didn't raise you to be either. _

_ I’m not raising my sons to be fags. _

_ It’s just my face, Roman. _

Roman looked at the makeup on the table, a little shocked that his girlfriend’s voice had made it into the mix, next to his father’s. Both of those were powerful memories.

Roman closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember the earlier of the two.

_ “So Patton, what do you study?” Richard asked. “Business, like my Roman?” _

_ “No, actually!” Patton said with a smile. “I’m a history major, with an emphasis on queer history.” _

_ “Are you one of them?” _

_ “Dad,” Roman warned. _

_ “One of what?” Patton asked. _

_ “A queer. Are you one?” _

_ Patton nodded. “Yes, I am. I’m gay, specifically.” _

_ Richard nodded. “You’d better not turn my son gay too.” _

_ “Dad,” Roman repeated, a little firmer this time. _

_ Patton laughed a little, though it sounded uncomfortable. “All due respect, sir, if Roman were gay, there wouldn’t be anything I could do to influence it. People are born gay.” _

_ “Are you saying that if Roman were gay, it would be because of his genetics? Something his mother or I passed onto him?” Richard asked. _

_ “Not necessarily,” Patton said slowly. “I’m no biologist. All I’m saying that being gay isn’t a choice, any more than being straight is.” _

_ “So he's straight regardless of hanging around you?” _

_ Patton glanced over at Roman then looked back at Richard. “Yes sir.” _

_ “Good. I'm not raising my sons to be fags.” _

_ “Dad!” _

_ “Richard!” Alicia was standing, her hands on the table. _

_ Patton looked like he'd been slapped in the face. _

The same way he'd looked when Roman had said that same word. No wonder it slipped out so easily. He'd been so used to hearing it when his dad was alive.

Roman looked at himself in the mirror, then looked down and opened one of the drawers that held Melissa's makeup.

_ “It's just my face, Roman.” _

_ “You're telling me that you have to put your actual face on every time you wake up? Wow, I can't wait to sleep with you so I can see what you look like without it.” _

_ Melissa rolled her eyes. “Very funny. I'm putting on makeup, not my actual physical face. Some people think I look ugly without it.” _

_ “Well that is an absolute lie. You are gorgeous with or without makeup.” _

_ Melissa smiled. “Do you want me to tell you what I'm doing?” _

_ “Sure why not.” _

Roman in the present pulled Melissa’s big bag of makeup out of the drawer.

_ “You know about like concealer and foundation and stuff, right?” _

_ Roman nodded. “I wear it all the time for interviews.” _

_ “Great, that means I don’t need to worry about doing the base again. Now for contour.” _

Roman picked up the palette that Melissa had used for contouring her face and started applying it to his face, per her instructions, adjusting a little for his own face.

_ “Now for eyes. What you do depends on what you’re going for, what your plans are, what you’re wearing. Because we’re just like, going out on the town today, I’m not gonna do anything too dramatic.” _

Roman looked at the eyeshadow palette he’d pulled out of the drawer. It was mostly reds. He’d definitely make a statement with those.

He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. His mother was going to be furious.


	8. Turning Out

“Nice look.”

Roman looked behind him as he finished and saw Melissa standing in the doorway. “You really think so?”

“Oh yeah.” She walked in and wrapped her arms around Roman. “Red is definitely your color.”

He caught the glint of her ring in the mirror, and he took a moment to look at their reflection. They looked good together, but how could he love her?

Roman blinked a little at the thought. He… didn’t love Melissa.

“What’s up?” She moved to be able to look him in the face. “You look upset.”

“I… We… Us…”

Melissa smirked a little as she moved to sit on the edge of Roman’s bed. “You having second thoughts?”

“Would you hate me if I were?” Roman asked, turning to face her.

“Not at all. I love you, but more like a brother than anything.”

“Thank god, I feel the exact same way, except like, you as my sister.”

Melissa laughed.

“So you wouldn’t mind breaking it off?”

“Not at all,” Melissa said, already taking her ring off and handing it to Roman. “Save this for someone who really deserves it. Someone you can love romantically.”

_ Someone you can love romantically. _

_ Why is it automatically bad for you to do anything that might seem gay? _

_ You seemed pretty into me last night. _

_ I don’t know, I’m not a fag. _

_ I’m not… into guys. _

_ Being gay isn’t a choice, any more than being straight is. _

_ I’m not raising my sons to be fags. _

_ Someone you can love romantically. _

_ I’ll see if I can find it. _

_ Nice going, dipshit. _

_ Are you sure you don’t want daily cat photos from all my friends? _

_ You seemed pretty into me last night. _

_ Have a nice life, Prince Roman. _

“Earth to Roman, you good? You still alive?”

Roman shook his head to clear it, realizing that Melissa was still in the room. “Yeah, I’m good. Uh… I just, like, had an epiphany, I guess?”

“Oh? What about?”

“I’m not straight.”

Melissa was silent, then she nodded. “Yeah, makes sense.”

Roman tilted his head, confused. “What do you mean ‘makes sense’?”

Melissa shrugged. “In all the time I’ve known you, you’ve never seemed that into girls. Whether that’s you being gay or bisexual with a preference for guys, or even asexual, I couldn’t say, I don’t even know if you know. But it makes sense.”

Roman nodded, his brow furrowed a little. Had he ever had a real actual crush on a girl, besides Melissa? No, even including Melissa. She was the sister he’d never had, not someone he would want to have kids with.

“Should we go tell your mom?” Melissa asked, breaking through Roman’s thoughts yet again.

“Oh, uh, we should, yeah. Which thing?”

“That we broke off the engagement, if you want to tell her about your sexuality, you can.”

“I don’t think I’ll tell her just yet.”

“That’s understandable,” Melissa said. “I’ll just tell her about mine.”

“What?”

“I’m pansexual. It means that I’m attracted to someone regardless of their gender.”

“Isn’t that just bisexual?”

Melissa shook her head, though Roman could tell that she wasn’t upset. “Not exactly. The best way I have to describe the difference would be Coke and Pepsi.”

“Those aren’t the same thing.”

“Exactly. There’s a difference that only people who are a part of the community understand.”

“I guess that makes sense?”

Melissa shrugged, then gestured for them to go, and they walked out of the room. Roman looked at Melissa, wondering how he’d ended up meeting someone who was so understanding and kind.

“You’re an amazing friend, Mel.”

“I know,” she said with a smirk.

* * *

“You…” Alicia seemed to be frozen in place, her brain short-circuiting as she tried to process everything. “You’re breaking off your engagement?”

Melissa nodded. Roman tried to not feel awkward as she scrutinized the makeup on his face. Remy was also in the room, looking like he was watching the climax of a soap opera.

“Why?”

Melissa took the lead. “I’ve realized that I like women, in a romantic sense. And it wouldn’t be fair to Roman or me if I stayed with him despite that.”

“So does Roman wearing makeup have anything to do with this?”

“I was experimenting?” Roman said, though it was more like a question than a statement.

Alicia shook her head. “Your father is rolling in his grave.”

“Good,” Roman said before he could even think about what he was saying. Alicia raised her eyebrows, absolutely shocked, perhaps even a little angry.

“Uh I mean-” Roman stammered, trying to figure out exactly what he meant. “I- I actually do mean it.”

Both Melissa and Remy were looking at Roman with open-mouthed shock.

“Dad was… an asshole. To all of us. He shouted and yelled and called us names. He told Remy and I that we were better than women on the basis that we’re men. He wasn’t… good.”

Alicia had her hand over her heart. “You would talk that poorly of the man who raised you?”

“Who tried to raise me to hate people like Patton, Melissa, myself? Absolutely.”

The room went dead quiet.

“Yourself?” Alicia asked, her voice barely breaking the silence.

Roman realized that he’d actually said that out loud, then nodded. “Yes. I… I like men.”

Melissa smiled and patted Roman on the shoulder and Remy looked like he’d been given the best birthday present ever. Roman braced himself for his mother’s reaction

Alicia just smiled a little and hugged Roman. “I love you, and I’m glad that you trust me enough to share that with me.”

Roman hugged back, feeling tears pool in his eyes. “Thank you so much.”


	9. Chapter 9

Roman smiled to himself as he held the ring box, walking back to the place where he’d bought it from. He could hardly believe how well his mother had taken that. He could hardly believe that he’d actually come out to her.

He could hardly believe he had time to go and do this.

“Well well, if it ain’t Roman Richard Kingston the third,” the jeweler said as Roman walked in. “Love the face.”

“Thank you,” Roman replied with a smile.

“Ah, forget about it, see guys walk in like that all the time.”

“Alright,” Roman said. He walked up to the counter and set the box on it. “I’m here to return this.”

“She not like it?”

“Oh, she loved it. It’s just that we didn’t love each other.”

“Shame, especially ‘cause we don’t do returns.”

“Really? Look, I won’t even ask for my money back, I just don’t need the ring anymore.”

“No returns.”

Roman sighed and picked the box back up. He looked at a case next to him, doing a double-take when he saw a familiar-looking ring. He walked closer to it, realizing that it indeed looked exactly like Virgil’s.

“Where’d you get this one?” he asked, pointing to it.

Gustavo looked up. “Which one?”

“This silver one, with the opal.”

“Ah, some poor schmuck came in off the street wanting me to fix a watch for him. Couldn’t afford to fix it, so he gave me the ring.”

Which meant that it probably was Virgil’s. “Can I exchange it? You take my ring back, and I take this one?”

“Probably costs more than this one,” Gustavo said. “It’s antique.”

Roman scoffed. He knew this game, and he was very willing to play it. “Come on, it’s vintage at best, and we both know it. What’d you tell him it was worth? Two hundred? Three? It’s probably closer to five or six. Which still isn’t even close to the thousand I paid for this.” He held up the ring box in his hand.

“What do you even want with it anyway?”

“I think it’s pretty. Here, you take this back,” Roman pushed his own ring toward Gustavo. “Tell people it was on the finger of Melissa Jameson for two weeks before she and Roman Kingston broke up. And I’ll take that one. Hell, I’ll even throw in an extra thousand for it.”

“You want it that bad, ah?”

Roman lifted an eyebrow, already pulling his wallet out.

“Fine.”

Roman smirked and pulled his checkbook out, quickly writing off the thousand dollars. “Pleasure doing business with you, sir.”

“You’re a conman, Mr. Kingston,” Gustavo said, pulling the ring out of the case and putting the box in a small bag.

“No, that’s you.”

* * *

Virgil walked out of Gustavo’s, almost afraid to look in the bag. What if the guy screwed up? What if it didn’t look perfect? What if the guy had just taken Virgil’s money and left the watch exactly the way it was? What if he did fix it, but when Virgil gave it back to Roman, Roman threw it back in his face and told him that he hated him?

Virgil took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was okay, he would be okay, the watch was okay. No need to work himself up into a panic over it.

Logan pulled up next to him, already ready for Remy Kingston’s party.

Virgil got in, buckling his seatbelt.

“How’d it go?” Logan asked.

“Got the watch. Someone bought the ring.”

“I figured, but I’m very sorry.”

Virgil shrugged. “I gave it away. Someone was bound to buy it.”

“It’s still a family heirloom.”

“She didn’t care what I did with it.”

“But it meant something to you. It was the last thing your mother gave you. You have a right to be upset about it.”

“Let’s just go. We’ve got a party to attend.”

Logan nodded and started driving. “Have you taken your anxiety medication?”

“Should I?”

Logan glanced over at Virgil. “You are going to a social gathering, which causes you great anxiety normally, and on top of that, you need to return a family heirloom to a straight man you’ve had sex with and happen to have an enormous crush on.”

Virgil glared at Logan. “I’ve taken my anxiety meds. It was supposed to be a joke.”

“Ah, apologies.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and looked out the window, hoping to whatever deity was out there that tonight would go well.

* * *

Roman made sure that the ring was in his pocket, hoping that it really was Virgil’s because it would be awkward if Roman happened to give the man a ring that looked exactly the same as the one he already had. 

He resisted the urge to check his makeup again, it probably looked fine. Melissa had helped him touch it up, making the look a little more refined and glittery, matching it to the white suit and red shirt he was wearing. He was sure he looked amazing, he shouldn’t be too worried.

“You good, Ro?” Remy asked.

Roman looked over at Remy and smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine!”

Remy snorted. “Then explain why you look more anxious than you did when you told mom you were gay.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Because I’m worried about what people will think.

“Fuck what they think. You’re being yourself.” Remy looked around the two of them, then leaned toward Roman. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure?”

“I’m genderfluid.”

Roman tilted his head. “Genderfluid?”

“Sometimes I’m a boy, sometimes I’m a girl, sometimes I’m neither, sometimes I’m both. It’s why I always snuck into Mom’s closet when I was a kid because I wanted to wear dresses and skirts. Until that one time Dad caught me, that is.”

“God, Dad’s probably rolling in his grave to look at us.”

Remy nodded. “I wish I had your confidence, though. You look fucking gorgeous.”

Roman laughed. “You want me to help you do your makeup?”

“Hell yeah please!”

Roman laughed.

“Ooh, I also have an outfit that I’ve been wanting to wear, wait right here!” Remy ran off to his bedroom. Roman chuckled a little to himself. His brother may be annoying sometimes, but he was a little spitfire.

“Roman?”

Roman turned around at the voice. “Patton! Hey!”

Patton looked at Roman a little confused, a little wary. “What’s with the…” he gestured to his face.

“Oh, uh…” Roman took a deep breath. Patton of all people deserved to know. “I had a long look in the mirror, and I realized that my dad affected me more negatively than I realized.”

“What do you mean?” Patton asked.

“I’m… I like guys. In the same way you do.”

Patton raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

Roman nodded. “And I’m really sorry about what I said. I’m going to work on it, try not to let it slip out anymore.”

Patton blinked a few times. “How- How did you realize that you…”

“Remember the one night stand I had that one time, when I lost my watch.”

“Yeah.”

“It wasn’t with a girl.”

“Really? Holy crap, you- with a guy?”

Roman nodded. “Believe me, I was as shocked as you are now.”

Remy appeared, wearing a white shirt and a black tulle skirt that went to about mid-thigh, with knee-high rainbow socks. “Makeup now?” he asked.

Patton stared at Remy, a little shocked.

“Oh, hey Patt!” Remy said.

“You- what?” Patton stuttered.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? No one in this family is straight.”

Patton laughed. “Well isn’t today full of surprises.”

Roman rolled his eyes and put his arm around Remy. “Come on, let’s get your makeup done.”

* * *

Virgil looked around the party, taking a deep breath. He’d be fine, it would all be fine. He held tightly to the watch box, hoping that no one stole it from him. Logan had left him fifteen minutes ago with Patton Hope, who apparently was the guy that he’d met after he’d dropped Virgil off at his doctor.

He still hadn’t seen hide nor hair of any of the Kingstons, and everyone around him was talking, a few people were dancing, some waiting not so subtly by the buffet table waiting for food to be served. Virgil decided to join them, there was really nothing else to do, except maybe ask people what they thought of Remy, but that would involve him doing his job, and why would he want to do that?

A tap on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts as he started apologizing. “Sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t see you there, didn’t mean to-” he looked up at the person, absolutely shocked when he saw who it was. “Roman?”

Roman grinned. “The one and only.”

“What’s on your face?”

“Makeup,” Roman said with a laugh. “Thought I’d take your advice and do something that people think is gay.”

Virgil blinked a couple of times, unsure of how to respond. A slow song started playing, and Roman held his hand out. “May I have this dance?”

“Uh… sure?”

Roman smiled and pulled Virgil into a dance hold, which made Virgil suddenly realize that Roman was taller than him. He really hoped that the man couldn’t hear his heart pounding.

“You alright?” Roman asked.

Virgil nodded. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“All… this? Makeup, dancing with me. Why? What about your family?”

“They already know.”

“Melissa?”

“We broke it off. Don’t worry, we’re still on good terms.”

Virgil nodded. “And you?”

Roman hesitated for a moment. “I- I’m gay. At least I think that’s what I am? I don’t know for sure, but…”

“Hey, it’s alright. There’s not a need for a label if you don’t feel like having one.”

Roman nodded and smiled a little nervously. “Thank you.”

The song ended before they knew it, and Roman pulled away, nodding at Virgil, looking around nervously. Virgil sighed a little. Of course Roman would be ashamed to be seen with him.

“Attention, may I have your attention?” Alicia Kingston’s voice came over the speakers. “Tonight is a big night.” 

Virgil pulled out his notepad to document what she was saying.

“Ever since my husband’s death seven years ago, I have tried to live to the standard he set for my family, for my children. But I’ve recently learned that that standard is harmful for all of us.

“I am very proud of both of my children, and how far they’ve come in the past few years. So, to Roman, I say thank you for showing me that it’s possible to love and be loved unconditionally. And Remy, I wish you a happy twenty-first birthday, and I hope you find everything you’re looking for over the next year, and over your life.”

The audience applauded, a “Happy birthday, Remy” echoing across the room.

Virgil looked around, but Roman had disappeared.


	10. Kiss the Boy

It was another hour or so before Virgil saw Roman again, sitting at a table, eating some food from the buffet. He steeled himself, walking up to Roman before his anxiety tried to kick in.

“Hey, so I’m technically working right now, so can I like, interview you for an article that may or may not show up in the magazine I work for?” Virgil’s words slurred together because of his anxiety.

Roman looked up at Virgil and laughed a little. “Sure, why not.”

“Cool, okay.” Virgil sat down in the chair next to him and pulled his notepad out. “Uh… what inspired uh, this?”

“You did, actually,” Roman said as he gently patted any food away from his mouth. It was not fair how perfect his lipstick still looked.

_ Focus, Virgil.  _ “Okay, I’m gonna say that it was a friend of yours because I probably shouldn’t put my name in the article?”

“What, you don’t want my name associated with yours?”

“Gotta maintain professional distance and all that.”

“Alright,” Roman said, dragging the word out. “Well, this ‘friend’ told me to look at myself and ask why I didn’t want to do anything that people might perceive as gay. So I decided to wear a full face of makeup to my brother’s birthday party.”

Virgil snorted. “Okay. Uh, what else… uh, do you have any further comment on what your mom said about your dad and how he ‘set harmful standards’ for you guys?”

Roman was quiet for a moment, before responding. “My father was a great man, but I think that if he’d been a little more caring toward his family, he could have been a good one.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“To put it in simple terms, believed in what society believed. That wearing makeup was a girl thing, and the only guys who do it to themselves are…” he stopped himself before he directly quoted his father. “The only guys who wear makeup are gay men and sissies. People like drag queens.”

“And did you ever believe that?”

Roman nodded. “For a long time, yeah. But I’m starting to realize that my dad was wrong. About a lot of things. Makeup isn’t just for girls. You don’t have to be ‘manly’ and unfeeling to be a man, you don’t have to be super feminine and sensitive in order to be a girl.”

Virgil nodded, copying Roman’s words down in his notepad.

Roman was quiet a little longer, then he spoke some more. “My father was the kind of guy who was okay with ‘sissy stuff’ as long as it wasn’t his own sons doing it. He cared about his reputation more than anything, even off-camera. He didn’t want anyone to look into his home and think that we weren’t who we said we were.” 

“And how do you think that affected you?” Virgil asked.

“It made me… I guess it made me feel like I couldn’t be myself. Around him or anyone. This, for example-” Roman pointed at his face- “I never would have gotten away with something like this when he was alive. Guys aren’t supposed to wear makeup, or at least not visibly wear makeup like women do. I do wear makeup, all the time, for things like interviews and events.”

Virgil nodded, continuing to write what Roman was saying.

After another moment of hesitation, Roman started again. “Dad wasn’t good about us wanting to wear makeup or playing dress-up. He would use slurs, he’d tell us and my mom that we were better than women, because we’re men. He rarely was violent, but there were times I didn’t want to be around him, just in case.”

“God,” Virgil breathed out.

“Yeah.”

“Uh, I don’t think I have any more questions, but I’ll find you if I do?” Virgil said as he put his notepad away.

Roman nodded. Virgil made to stand, remembering something. “Shit, wait.” He sat back down, setting the box with the watch in it on the table. “Almost forgot”

Roman looked at it, before taking it and opening the box. The face was just like new. “Thank you,” he said with a small smile. “I have something for you.”

“Oh, no you didn’t have to-” Virgil froze when Roman pulled out a ring box.

“I saw this in Gustavo’s when I went to go return Melissa’s ring,” Roman opened the box.

Virgil’s eyes widened. “You didn’t. You did not.”

“He said that someone gave it to him to fix a watch, and I felt bad that you had to give up a family heirloom in order to fix something that I lost.”

Virgil took the box and opened it. Sure enough, it was his mother’s. He could feel himself tearing up. “You- because I- You didn’t have to-”

“I did. I didn’t want you to lose the last thing your mother gave you because of me.”

“I was the one who broke the watch-”

“It’s my watch, I could have easily just taken it back and gotten it fixed myself.”

“I told you I would-”

“I know, and I’m grateful for that. And as repayment, I got you this.”

A few tears managed to spill over, and Virgil took the ring out of the box. “You’re… I can’t believe…”

Roman smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it,” Virgil said, staring at the ring. “No one has ever gone out of their way to do something like this for me.”

“You deserve it.”

Virgil looked up at Roman, realizing in that moment, yes, he was actually in love with this man.

“What do you say we go somewhere a little more private?” Roman asked.

Virgil found himself nodding.

Roman smiled and dragged Virgil away from the table, leading him out of the ballroom onto a secluded balcony.

“Sure do think yourself romantic, don’t you,” Virgil said as he leaned against the railing, looking out over the garden filled with people talking and laughing below.

“Maybe I do.” Roman stood next to him, back facing the garden.

Virgil held the ring in his hand, staring at it. “Out of everyone who could have bought this ring, I’m glad it was you.”

Roman smiled. “I’m glad. I couldn’t see your mother’s ring and let someone else buy it when I could easily return it to you. That's against everything I stand for as a Kingston.”

Virgil laughed a little. “Big lot of good being a Kingston is now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

“‘Everything you stand for as a Kingston’ was homophobic bullshit and being richer than everyone else.”

“But also chivalry!”

“Why do you care so much about your family name?

Roman shrugged. “Because, without my name, I have nothing, I'm no one.”

“You're someone to me,” Virgil said quietly.

Roman looked over at Virgil, surprised. “Who am I to you?”

Virgil laughed a little. “You're… you're Roman. You're smart and funny and creative, not to mention great at sex.”

Roman scoffed with a small smile, turning to face the same way as Virgil. “People aren't supposed to know about that.”

Virgil looked Roman in the eye. “I only see you and me.”

Roman saw Virgil start to lean a little closer. He turned away, trying not to feel awkward.

Virgil sighed and stood up straight. “Yeah. Thanks for the ring. And well, everything.”

Roman nodded as Virgil started to leave.

“Have a nice life, Prince Roman.”

Roman turned and watched as Virgil went to go back to the party.

“Fuck it,” he murmured under his breath. “Virgil! Virgil wait!”

Virgil turned around and saw Roman running toward him. They collided, lips meeting in a passionate, almost desperate kiss, clinging to each other like their lives depended on it.

Then Virgil pulled away just a little bit. “Wh- why?”

Roman smiled down at Virgil. “Because I haven’t been able to get my mind off you since we first met, as much as I’ve tried. Because you’re funny and smart and handsome. Because you helped me figure out who I am and who I want to be. Because I love you, Virgil.”

Virgil’s eyes widened, and he pulled Roman down for another kiss, before breaking it off. “I love you too.”

Roman grinned. “I think this calls for a celebration.”

“We’re already at a party, Princey.”

“Well, then I’ll settle for another kiss.”

Virgil laughed and pulled Roman in again.


	11. Heterosexuality is a Construct - One Year Later

Roman rolled over in bed, trying to figure out why his head hurt so much, and why he was so sore all over. Something cuddled close to him, and he opened his eyes in fear. He looked down and sighed in relief when he realized it was Virgil.

“Morning sweetheart,” Roman said with a small smile.

Virgil groaned and snuggled closer to Roman. “No.”

Roman giggled a little. “No?”

“It’s not morning.”

“The sun is shining.”

“No.”

Roman laughed again and reached over to grab his phone, eyes widening in shock when he realized what time and day it was. “Virgil, we’re late!”

“For?”

“It’s the second.”

“SHIT!” Virgil shouted, throwing himself out of bed.

* * *

“It’s not like Virgil to be late,” Logan said. “He is always early so we can save our spot for the parade.”

Remy snorted and took a sip of their coffee. “Boi, he and Roman are probably sleeping in from last night.”

Logan rolled his eyes and waved when he saw Patton and Melissa walking up to join them.

“Roman and Virge not here yet? They said they’d be on time,” Patton asked.

“Remy seems to think that they are sleeping in.”

Remy shrugged. “Not my fault that my birthday is the first of June. Not my fault they hooked up on my birthday either.”

“I swear, it’s like you were born to be gay,” Logan said, rolling his eyes. Remy gave him an exaggerated wink in response. Logan rolled his eyes again.

Footsteps approached, and everyone turned to see a very out of breath Virgil and Roman running up to the group decked out in rainbows, Virgil’s pan flag flying behind him like a cape.

“Has- has the parade started yet?” Virgil asked, nearly doubled over and panting.

“Yes, it started three hours ago and you missed the whole thing,” Logan said drily.

“Really?” Roman asked, looking upset.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “No, he’s messing with us. Parade doesn’t start until nine-thirty and it’s literally nine twenty-five.”

Roman breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god, I don’t want to miss this.”

“Oh, Ro, your mom said she and her girlfriend would be joining us, they just had to take care of something,” Melissa said.

Roman nodded, then looked around. He didn’t think he’d ever seen so many people so happy and excited in his whole life. Nor did he think he’d seen so many rainbows. He adjusted his rainbow sash over his white t-shirt, smiling as he saw everyone around him talking and laughing, and well, being gay.

Virgil took his hand, smiling. Patton put an arm around Logan’s shoulder, and Remy lightly punched Roman in the shoulder as Melissa waved at someone she recognized passing by. And for the first time in his life, Roman felt as though he finally belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is my Big Bang! I hope you all enjoy it, I put a lot of work into it.
> 
> Most chapters have a song title as their title, and in order those are:
> 
> The Good Part by AJR  
Daylight by Maroon 5  
Migraine by Twenty-One Pilots  
Supermarket Flowers by Ed Sheeran  
Mr. Brightside by The Killers  
Believer by Imagine Dragons  
Turning Out by AJR  
Kiss the Boy by Keiynan Lonsdale  
Heterosexuality is a Construct by Onsind  
And of course, the title is Glitter and Gold by Barnes Courtney
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
